


Red

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Kaiba comes home to a surprise that ends up beingverypleasant.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Technical sequel to Flowers (4th fic in the pridecember collection). It makes a quick reference to the fic but this can be read without it imo

Coming home to the lights off and the house empty was the last thing Kaiba expected on a Friday night. He knew he shouldn't have been all that surprised, considering Mokuba went out with friends almost every weekend, but usually the cook was preparing dinner, or if it was truly late enough, a light was left on so he didn't trip in the dark.

He didn't trip in the dark - this time, at least - but the dark surprised him nonetheless.

Kaiba ascended the main staircase regardless of the dark of the manor. It had been a long day, and the siren's call of a warm bath beckoned him. His muscles ached as he walked through the empty hall. Especially his back, and some part of him worried he had a strained muscle from the way he sat at his computer. A warm bath would be perfect.

He opened the door of his bedroom to be greeted by the soft glow of candlelight. Candles were everywhere, on little trays on the floor, on his deck, his dresser, his bookshelf, causing a scene that would make a fireman nervous.

"What the hell?" he whispered as he stepped inside. He walked through the room, looking at all the candles, only to notice red rose petals scattered about. The petals made a trail that increased in thickness as it led to his bed. Lounging atop his bed, dressed in his past leather, laid one recently-revived Pharaoh of the 18th dynasty, surrounded by the same rose petals that littered the floor.

"Surprise, my love," Atem purred out as he gave Kaiba a look that could only be described as devouring.

"Atem, what the hell?" Kaiba repeated, actually vocal this time.

Atem sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, knocking clumps of rose petals onto the already-present pile on the floor. "Do you remember one of the first gifts you gave me, when Yugi and I still shared a body?"

"I gave you a lot of gifts back then," Kaiba scoffed. He gestured to the plethora of candles and rose petals. "That doesn't explain why my bedroom has been turned into a seance site." The laugh that rang out from Atem's lips sounded like music, and Kaiba could feel his irritation start to fade.

"You gave me red roses," Atem said, as if that explained everything. "I only found out what they meant after I returned to the afterlife," he walked over and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's shoulders, standing on the tips of his toes so he could whisper into his ear, "and knowing made me fall in love with you all over again."

It took Kaiba an embarrassingly long second to realize what was going on, but when he did, his entire face flushed and he pulled Atem close against him. Atem gave him a warm smile and he didn't bother fighting the impulse to kiss it off Atem's face.

Their lips met and the touch made Kaiba's head spin. He doubted he could ever tire of kissing Atem. Everything around him fell into place as Atem held onto him, kissing him back as Kaiba brought his hands down under Atem's thighs. Atem bounced up a little, giving Kaiba the leverage he needed to lift Atem up. He felt Atem's legs wrap around his waist and he shifted his hold to better support Atem in his arms.

"Take me to bed, Seto," Atem whispered, leaning down to plant kisses to Kaiba's neck. He gave little kisses and bites along Kaiba's neck and up behind his ear as he was carried to the bed. He could feel the way he was affecting Kaiba, not just in the way his breath hitched each time Atem teased a sensitive spot but also in the way Kaiba's grip moved from the back of his thighs to his ass.

He gripped Kaiba's shoulders as he was laid down on the bed, making Kaiba lean over him as they moved. He tangled his fingers in Kaiba's soft hair as his lips were claimed for another kiss. He was melting under Kaiba's touch, his mind swimming as he felt Kaiba's hands move up to push his tank top up.

The kiss was broken so Atem could pull the tank top over his head and off, but he found himself under Kaiba's touch as soon as his chest was bare. His skin was lavished in bites and kisses as Kaiba gave Atem his undivided attention. Atem squirmed under the touch, one hand returning to Kaiba's hair. A sharp gasp rang through the air as Kaiba licked over one of Atem's nipples.

Kaiba did it again before he let his teeth press down, giving a hint of a bite that had Atem trying to grind against him. One of the bucks from Atem actually rubbed against his growing erection, pulling a groan from the back of his throat.

"Let's get these out of the way," he said as he unbuckled Atem's belt and slid it out from its loops.

Atem propped himself up on his elbows to watch Kaiba's skilled hands remove his pants. It wasn't an act with inherent sex appeal, but watching Kaiba do it while still dotting little kisses across his stomach sent a rush of heat through Atem. The feeling only increased as Kaiba leaned down and kissed the inside of his thigh.

"Seto," Atem breathed out as he leaned back, his eyes closed, lost in the electrifying feeling of Kaiba's touch. He gasped at the feeling of teeth scraping against his skin, and a whine slipped from his lips as Kaiba kissed his way closer to Atem's hardened cock, still confined within the fabric of his boxers.

"What did you have planned for tonight?" Kaiba muttered against Atem's skin.

"Make love to me."

The way Atem said it made Kaiba's heart catch in his chest. He planted one more kiss on Atem's thigh before he stood and unbuckled the belt that held up his slacks. He couldn't help the smile that pulled up his lips when Atem sat up and unbuttoned his shirt.

He groaned from the feeling of Atem's mouth on his skin, barely registering the feeling of his lower have becoming bare. He was pulled forward into a heated kiss, his pants abandoned in a crumpled pile, his boxers tangled in the pant legs, and his shirt only opened and not removed. Atem's legs wrapped around his waist. He shook his head as he pushed them away, but he was smiling the soft smile he knew melted Atem's heart.

He pulled down Atem's boxers and wrapped his hand around Atem's cock, leaving Atem to kick the garment off into the small pile of clothing that held Kaiba's own as Kaiba stroked him. Kaiba moved his hand in a languid motion, lazy and with all the time in the world. His attention was more on the way the candlelight cast shadows on Atem's brown skin, painting him up like a photograph. Had a a camera, Kaiba would frame the scene before him. Were he a painter, Atem would forever be his muse.

"Seto," Atem moaned as Kaiba twisted his wrist as he stroked Atem's cock. More kisses were placed on Atem's thighs, up his stomach, across his chest, until his eyes met Kaiba's, both men's eyes blown wide from desire.

"You want me?"

"Always."

"Now?"

"Please." Atem's voice was nearly a whine as he bucked into Kaiba's fist.

Kaiba kissed him once, slow and passionate just to draw out needy groans from Atem, before he let go of him to retrieve lube and a condom from his nightstand drawer. He tossed the condom onto Atem's chest as he popped the cap on the lube bottle.

"Wrap me."

"If you wanted my hands on you, you only had to ask," Atem said with a grin. He opened the package and when Kaiba came back over, he rolled it onto Kaiba's thick cock. He couldn't help but pump Kaiba's cock when the man groaned. Teasing Kaiba was too fun, and only ever ended well for him.

"Do you want me to come now, or inside you?" Kaiba asked, shooting Atem a glare as he grabbed the man's sinful hand.

Atem bit his lip, just thinking the words turning him on further. "Inside me," he said, his breathing heavy. He let go of Kaiba's cock without being directly asked. He watched, tense with anticipation, as Kaiba smeared lube onto his fingers. "You're not really that close to coming already, are you?"

"You know what you do to me," was all Kaiba gave as an answer before he circled Atem's hole with a slick fingertip. He pressed in with little force, letting Atem adjust to the intrusion. He drank Atem's gasps and sighs with greed, relishing the way Atem so quickly came apart under his touch.

He pressed a second finger inside as he kissed Atem, swallowing the beautiful sounds the man made under his touch. He kept his movements at a relaxed pace, slow enough to keep Atem in the moment and steady enough to ensure he felt everything. Kaiba curled his fingers inside Atem, scissored them open, and pressed them up in all the ways he knew would drive Atem crazy.

He worked Atem a little too well, he himself getting lost in Atem's pleasure without any idea of how long he had been leaning over him, unraveling the man with his fingers spreading him and his mouth on Atem's skin. A sharp whine split the air as Kaiba's fingers brushed deeper inside Atem.

"Fuck!" Atem's legs wrapped around him tighter, pulling Kaiba closer against him. "Fuck me- ah!- Seto fuh- ah!" Atem writhed against Kaiba, clutching the sheets as pre-cum dripped from the tip of his cock.

Kaiba didn't need to be told twice. He removed his fingers from Atem and spread lube onto his covered cock. He pulled Atem to the edge of the bed and pressed into him, shivering from the combined feeling of Atem's heat and his legs tight around Kaiba's waist. His hands found Atem's and their fingers laced together, Atem's hands pinned on either side of his head, as Kaiba pulled back and thrust into him. He kissed every bit of skin in front of him as he pulled pleasured sounds from Atem. Kisses across his chest, his neck, his lips, one on his cheek that earned Kaiba a breathless huff of a laugh, accented his movements as he rocked his hips.

"Just like that," Atem muttered. His breathing came in heavy pants as rising pleasure came in waves. The tension that coiled below his stomach felt like a slow building fountain, tightening warm and steady, matching Kaiba's pace. He squeezed Kaiba's hands for leverage as he tried to buck against Kaiba's rocking. He slipped his hands free to cup Kaiba's cheeks and pull him into a kiss.

Kaiba broke the kiss only to breathe, resting his forehead against Atem's as they panted together.

"Coming home to- you was quite a- oh fuck, Atem!" Kaiba was cut off by Atem slipping his hands underneath Kaiba's open shirt and raking his nails down Kaiba's back. Kaiba's hips bucked forward automatically, skin slapping against skin from the force, and he had to still to steady his breath.

Atem looked at Kaiba with a wide, pleased grin and dragged his nails down again, more centralized between Kaiba's shoulder blades. He gasped as Kaiba bucked into hip again, his eyes rolling back as his back arched up from the bed.

"You are a minx," Kaiba grumbled, though the growl of his voice was half-hearted. He was easily placated by the kiss Atem pulled him into, meeting Atem's lips as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He curled around Atem and bucked into him with the same force he had accidentally before, but winced as a tugging pain shot up his back.

"Shit," Kaiba said as he straightened up slowly, careful not to worsen a potentially pulled muscle.

"You still don't sit at your desk properly, do you," Atem said, leaving no hint of doubt in his voice. He looked at Kaiba with mild concern, but Kaiba waved him away.

"I moved wrong earlier today, I'm fine."

Atem sat up on the bed properly, both men groaning as Kaiba slipped out. Atem patted the spot on the bed beside him. "Lay down, I'll ride you so you don't piss off your back again."

Kaiba wouldn't say it, but he appreciated how easily Atem accommodated what he considered to be an annoyance. He laid down on the bed, his upper back supported by the numerous pillows he had for reasons not unrelated to the shoulder tension involved in computer work.

Atem crawled up into Kaiba's lap and planted a quick kiss on his lips, too fast for the kiss to hold the heat they both felt. He straddled Kaiba's waist, but didn't sink down onto his cock just yet. He kissed Kaiba again, deeper this time as he dug his finger-pads into the man's shoulders. Kaiba grunted as Atem coaxed a knot in the muscles to uncoil, and Atem massaged the surrounding area to relieve any leftover tension.

"Your hands are magic," Kaiba moaned out as Atem rubbed out another tight spot closer to his spine. He buried his face in the crook of Atem's neck as Atem worked his magic on his shoulders.

"Anywhere else that feels unbearable?" Atem asked as he rubbed circles along Kaiba's shoulder blades.

"My dick," he said, grinning against Atem's skin.

"Besides your dick," Atem huffed out a laugh.

"Nothing that's distracting me," Kaiba insisted. He planted a few kisses on Atem's neck. "I want you."

"You already have me." Atem reached down and lined himself up with Kaiba's cock. His mouth hung slightly open as he sunk down, feeling the head breach him far more intensely after the pause in movement. He couldn't think as he seated himself back down into Kaiba's lap, the full feeling of the cock inside him demanded all the attention he had. He gasped as he felt Kaiba's hands on him, stroking his sides and thighs in loving touches.

"You're so good to me, Atem," Kaiba muttered, meeting Atem's eyes with a look bordering on shy. He kissed him as if his life depended on it, moaning against him from the pleasure that wracked his body as Atem pulled up and sunk back into his lap.

Atem rode him like that, alternating between bouncing on Kaiba's cock and grinding his hips to tease. The gasps and moans he pulled from Kaiba thrilled him to his core, spurring him on better than verbal praise ever could.

Warmth pooled in the pit of Kaiba's stomach as tension curled above his groin. He kept one hand on Atem's hip and moved one to grip Atem's cock, letting the man fuck into his fist with every movement he made. He bit down, sinking his teeth into Atem's shoulder as his orgasm washed over him in waves, plunging him into warm waters and purring the threat of sleep into his core.

Atem rode Kaiba through his orgasm, chasing his own as he fucked into Kaiba's fist. He felt so close, teetering on the edge more and more after all the build-up of the night.

"That's it, Atem," Kaiba purred into his ear, and Atem felt his eyes close as Kaiba's fist squeezed his cock. "You've done so well, come for me." Kaiba's lips kissed up Atem's neck, up his jaw, behind his ear, and he trembled as he came, falling over the edge of pleasure into the ocean of bliss below.

Kaiba kissed Atem as his movements slowed, ignoring for the moment the white mess painted in ropes across his chest and stomach. He kissed him over and over, until Atem stilled in his lap, resting against him as he caught his breath. Atem looked so peaceful in his afterglow that Kaiba couldn't help the soft way he looked at him. He carded his fingers through Atem's hair, admiring how soft it felt despite the way it spiked up.

"We need to clean up," Atem muttered, though he nuzzled against Kaiba's chest as if he had no intentions of moving.

"We also need to put out all of the candles you lit," Kaiba said, which earned him a groan. He winced as Atem sat up, his softened cock slipping out of Atem's ass.

Atem climbed out of Kaiba's lap and retrieved his shirt as Kaiba got rid of the used condom. Kaiba brougt back a washcloth from the bathroom as Atem got to work blowing out the numberous candles he decided to light.

"Here." Kaiba held out the washcloth to Atem, his own front already cleaned off. He blew out the candles on his bookshelf as Atem cleaned cum off his stomach and chest.

"Are you alright with me showering here in the morning?" he asked as he brought the washcloth back to the bathroom.

"I don't mind," Kaiba said before blowing out the candles on his desk. He left the rest for Atem, opting instead to get clean underwear and sweatpants from his drawer.

Atem returned and took care of the remaining candles quickly. Sweatpants his size sat on his side of the bed, Kaiba already buried under the covers of the oversized bed. He pulled the sweatpants on and slipped under the covers, curling up at Kaiba's back, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Kaiba sunk down enough to hold Atem's hands to his chest. He smiled to himself as Atem laid a kiss between his shoulder blades, quickly falling asleep wrapped in Atem's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to keep good posture and take stretching breaks when working at a computer for extended periods of time. Your back will thank you :)
> 
> I know this is a very liberal using of red but uhhhh sex on a bed covered in rose petals?? Had to do it.
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
